Pecados
by Maijo
Summary: Serie de 7 viñetas basadas en los 7 pecados capitales, esta vez lo hice con Lily Evans.
1. 1 Ira

**1. Ira**

Si hay algo que Lily Evans no soporta, es la deslealtad. Por eso sufre y llora la pérdida de su amigo Severus Snape.

Lily se enfurece cuando recuerda su infancia, porque está ligada a ese personaje que a veces odia y que en otro tiempo lo adoraba con el alma.

Porque no es justo que la vida se encabrone con las cosas buenas, no es justo que las cosas bellas duren tan poco, no es justo entregarle tu amistad a alguien y que ese alguien sea un completo idiota. No. Es. Justo.

Lo que realmente le molesta -¡Vamos que le come la paciencia!- es que el muy hijo de puta siga con su vida como si nada. Que le de exactamente lo mismo que su única amiga de verdad, ya no le hable.

A Lily le carcome que alguna vez haya confiado en él… ¡Que lo haya defendido de los idiotas que siempre se colgaban de él, para sobresalir!

Que haya sido su confidente por años ¿para qué? Para que el cabrón la trate de "Sangre Sucia", para que el muy imbecil prefiera su grupito de Artes Oscuras. Para que la ignore olímpicamente…

Si no fuera una señorita le diría en la cara que es un idiota, que es un mal nacido, que se quedará solo por los siglos de los siglos y que nunca, jamás, encontrará a una persona que se preocupe tanto por él como ella.

Le diría que se vaya al diablo, que le importa un rábano su opinión, que lo odia con todo su corazón por traicionero, pero eso no. Admitir que está iracunda y por culpa suya, eso JAMÁS.


	2. 2 Gula

**2. Gula**

Para Lily Evans no es fácil mantener esa silueta de sirena que tiene. Sino más bien todo lo contrario. Supone un esfuerzo de cada día y de todo el auto control que posee –y que no posee también- en las mañanas que es cuando más hambre tiene, y sobretodo en el período de exámenes cuando sucumbe ante el stress.

El desafío comienza con el desfile de muffins que ve en su mesa al desayuno. Son dulces, suaves, deliciosos, de vainilla, chocolate, glaseados, con bellos y perfectos decorados, algunos están cubiertos de crema… Y tienen ojos que le hacen señas y le guiñan, y los muffins tienen bocas que le dicen que los pruebe, que no los abandone, que no permita que su venida al mundo sea una pérdida, que por el amor de Dios, los coma, todos y cada uno de ellos…

Entonces Lily se levanta de la mesa con su taza de café antes de dirigirse a la enfermería alegando pérdida de cordura.

Sigue al almuerzo cuando ve las patatas asadas, y al lado ve ensaladas. Se decide por las ensaladas y las acompaña con carne. Se siente orgullosa de ella misma, pues ha resistido a la tentación de mezclar carbohidratos con proteínas. Pero cuando aparecen los postres… Eso es otra cosa. La chica es fuerte, pero nadie es de hierro, y frente a sus ojos hay un desfile de exquisiteces dulces que le quitan el mal genio y el stress.

Y sucede lo trágico.

Lily se lanza casi en picada a los helados, coge el de chocolate y lo mezcla con frutillas naturales, lo baña en salsa de manjar y le agrega una porción obscena de crema batida.

La primera cucharada que se lleva a la boca es un orgasmo de sabores. Cierra los ojos y se siente en el nirvana. El chocolate se funde con la crema batida y el manjar, y las frutillas le dan el toque perfecto de frescura a esa bomba hiper calórica que mientras dura, come sin remordimientos.

Sabe que en unos días más se arrepentirá de ello, pero no puede evitarlo. Está en período de exámenes y necesita algo que la relaje. Total, en las vacaciones ya tendrá tiempo de quemar esas calorías que los exámenes dejan en su cintura.


	3. 3 Lujuria

**3. Lujuria**

Lily es una chica suave, recatada. Lily es una señorita. Y las señoritas recatadas no tienen esa clase de pensamientos. Las señoritas "bien" no tienen esa clase de sueños eróticos.

Las señoritas como Lily Evans no sueñan con James Potter cada noche y despiertan agitadas y bañadas en sudor. Porque si fuera así, no sería tan señorita como ella cree…

Y sin embargo, Lily se sorprende de sí misma porque los tiene.

Más de una vez al día se topa pensando en cómo lucirá James sin camisa, cómo lucirá en la ducha, desnudo, con gotas de agua caliente resbalando por su cuerpo y envuelto en vapor de agua.

Lily se sorprende de sí misma por la calidad de los sueños eróticos que tiene. Pues distingue con nitidez la curva de sus piernas abiertas. Puede sentir el olor a sexo en su habitación de Gryffindor. Puede sentir la lengua de Potter rozando sus endurecidos pezones y puede sentir, sobre todo, su mano deslizándose por debajo de su ropa interior, mientras desea que su mano, fuera otra mano.

Una más grande y más fuerte que la propia.


	4. 4 Envidia

**4. Envidia**

A Lily Evans nunca le han gustado los chismes, ni la moda, ni hablar de chicos, ni de maquillaje, ni del último artículo de "Corazón de Bruja" o ningún otro tema que pueda llamarse propio de muchachas. Es por eso que Lily no tiene muchas amigas. Es más bien una chica reservada y seria, que prefiere estudiar en la sala común o ir a leer a la biblioteca o a los jardines, antes que ir a gritarles a los chicos guapos en el campo de quidditch.

Por supuesto que a veces se siente sola y poco valorada por sus compañeras. Muchas veces se pregunta qué se siente tener amigas y si realmente valdrá la pena ser una caña hueca, con tal de sentirse, por una vez, parte de un grupo.


	5. 5 Codicia

**5. Codicia**

Si hay alguien que sabe de moda en Hogwarts, ese alguien es Melissa Stuart. Su madre es periodista en la sección de moda en la conocida revista "Corazón de Bruja". Por eso, ella siempre va la vanguardia y siempre sabe cómo combinar los colores y los accesorios.

El último grito de la moda, es tener una túnica gris entera bordada con pequeñísimas rosas color burdeo, pero sólo dónde acaba la túnica, porque de lo contrario se vería sobre cargada.

A Lily le daría lo mismo, porque a ella no le interesa andar a la moda, pero esos, son exactamente sus colores preferidos.

Cuando el fin de semana vio a Melissa, casi se cayó al lago. Llevaba la famosa túnica y se le veía preciosa. De pronto le bajaron unas ansias por tenerla ella también, unas ganas de mandar a la chica en cuestión a visitar al calamar gigante, que al final no se pudo aguantar. Subió a la lechucería y mandó la carta encargando la túnica de sus sueños.


	6. 6 Orgullo

**6. Orgullo**

El peor pecado de Lily es el orgullo. Podría estar muriendo por algo pero aún así no admitirlo.

Una característica de la pelirroja es que cuando algo –o alguien- es muy popular, a ella inmediatamente le desagrada, no porque quiera pertenecer a una especie de elite o algo por el estilo, simplemente no le gusta seguir a las masas. Porque piensa que éstas, -sobre todo si se trata de chicas quinceañeras- se vuelven estúpidas. Algo así como una masa sin cerebro que sólo suspira, grita y llora por su ídolo del momento: Potter.

Y ese es precisamente su talón de Aquiles. El muchacho le gusta, y el muchacho se esfuerza para llamar su atención. El muchacho la invita a salir, le hace regalos. El muchacho parece sincero, pero como es popular y puede tener a la chica que quiera, Lily desconfía. Y Lily sabe que en cualquier momento le dice que sí, porque se muere de ganas, pero como es orgullosa, se resiste.

Veamos cuánto más puede aguantar callando sus ganas y alimentando su orgullo.

Yo, con suerte, le doy un mes.


	7. 7 Pereza

**7. Pereza**

El último fin de semana en Hogwarts, es el más relajado del año. ¡Claro! Porque los alumnos ya han acabado los exámenes, no hay deberes que hacer y se puede disfrutar del sol y los jardines sin ningún cargo de conciencia.

Lo que a Lily más le gusta de ese fin de semana, es que puede dormir hasta tarde. Hasta que el cuerpo le pida abrir los ojos y no cuando el reloj se lo exija. Entonces, se estira en la cama como si fuera un gatito. Con toda la calma del mundo se pone su bata blanca de encaje y calza sus zapatillas de levantarse. Baja las escaleras sin correr y llega a las cocinas. Odia admitirlo, pero esos jodidos merodeadores finalmente han influido en su vida -Y negativamente- así que pide un poco de comida y los serviciales elfos domésticos la tapan en cositas ricas.

Lily vuelve a su habitación de Gryffindor y ordena todo lo que necesita. La comida y sus libros preferidos, entonces se acuesta una vez más y se dispone a disfrutar de su último fin de semana de sexto curso.


End file.
